


All This and Passionate Kisses

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first night in their "new" house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Passionate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i needed shameless fluff and [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)**vejiraziel** suggested Phoenixverse Prowl and Jazz's first night in their rebuilt house on Cybertron. i do aim to please. ;)

Title: All This and Passionate Kisses  
Universe: G1, Phoenix AU  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Prowl/Jazz  
Warnings: mech/mech kisses  
Notes: i needed shameless fluff and [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[**vejiraziel**](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/) suggested Phoenixverse Prowl and Jazz's first night in their rebuilt house on Cybertron. i do aim to please. ;)

  
Jazz flopped down into his overstuffed recliner with a relieved sigh. “I think we finally got everything.”

Prowl smiled and draped himself across the saboteur’s lap. “Not everything. The washracks still need to be finished, the roof still leaks and the floorboards in the spare room still creak. But it will suffice for now.”

“Well, I meant for tonight,” Jazz agreed. “Everything else can wait for tomorrow. Did we remember the energon for the cats?”

The tactician’s lip components twitched up in a smile. “Yes, Jazz. I remembered to feed your cats while you were sealing the windows in the berth room.”

The ops mech smiled in return. “Thanks, love. I know they don’t _need_ it, but I always feel so bad when we’re in here with all this fuel and they’re out there scavenging for what they can find.”

“I know.” Prowl leaned in and kissed his bondmate lightly. “And you know I don’t mind caring for them. They keep the worst of the pests away.”

“And you like the kittens. Admit it.” Jazz’s smile turned to a mischievous grin before he kissed his mate again.

“Mmmm…” the tactician’s reply was non-committal as he let Jazz turn their kiss into something a bit more passionate than Prowl’s earlier affectionate peck.

When they broke apart minutes later, Prowl’s soft smile returned. “As much as I enjoy that, I do believe we need fuel and recharge before we do anything else.”

“Do we have to? Can’t we just properly initiate the sitting room and fall into recharge here?” Jazz’s words were petulant, but he was smiling as he spoke.

“And give Ratchet and First Aid the opportunity to lecture us on bad fueling habits? I think not.” Prowl gave his mate another affectionate peck and stood up. “However, I would not be adverse to having energon in the berth and properly initiating the berth room.”

Before the tactician realized the saboteur had moved, Jazz was dashing off toward the berth room with a laugh.  



End file.
